Susan Mayer Delfino
Profile '''Susan Delfino' (née Bremmer, previously Mayer) is the sweet and beautiful girl next door. She had everything she ever wanted: the dream house, the adorable daughter, and the perfect man. Then she discovered that her husband Karl Mayer was cheating with his secretary and her dreamy suburban life became a nightmare. After she kicked Karl out, Susan struggled to raise her teenage daughter Julie on her own and to find love in a brave new world. Then, hunky plumber Mike Delfino arrived on Wisteria Lane. All the women were after him. But, Susan and Mike's chemistry was overwhelming. Sure, there were a few ups and downs and false starts but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that they would soon end up together. They're the neighborhood's perfect couple. And, they had a perfect little boy named M.J. Susan had her dream life once again: the house, the child, and the man. She even got a new job teaching art at a local private school. But, when the economy took a dip, so did Mike's business. And, after some disastrous financial planning, Susan's dream life is once again threatened. They've been forced to rent out their home and move into a cheap apartment downtown. Now it's not "will they, won't they," it's "how will they get back to Wisteria Lane?" Biography Early Life Susan Bremmer was raised by single mother Sophie Bremmer. She was told her father, a United States Merchant Marine, died in the Battle of Hanoi during the Vietnam War. She was a cheerleader in her high school days and graduated as valedictorian of her class. However, she attended community college and eventually began writing and illustrating children's books. Her first book was Ants in My Picnic Basket. In her early twenties, Susan married Karl Mayer and gave birth to their daughter, Julie. In 1992, the family moved to Wisteria Lane in Fairview, Eagle State, where Susan befriended Mary Alice Young, her new neighbor. Susan became close friends with Mary Alice and with Bree Van de Kamp, Lynette Scavo, and Gabrielle Solis when they each moved onto Wisteria Lane. Susan was also friends with Edie Britt until she found out that she was sleeping with a married man. This led to the development of a love-hate relationship between the two women. During Susan and Karl's marriage, Karl was not loyal to his wife and flirted with numerous women. He had an affair with his secretary, Brandi, and left Susan in 2003, after twelve years of marriage. The two divorced and agreed to share custody of Julie, although she lived primarily with Susan. Season 1 The series begins a year after Susan's divorce. Mary Alice's unexpected suicide provokes Susan's suspicion about the Young family; however, her attention re-shifts when she meets a plumber, Mike Delfino, who has recently moved across the street. Susan begins to pursue Mike, only to find that Edie Britt has also taken a liking to the new neighbor. In an attempt to discover if Edie is sleeping with Mike, Susan enters her home and overhears Edie having sex with someone upstairs. Susan accidentally burns down Edie's house. Despite feeling guilty, Susan is pleased to learn that Mike was not in Edie's company. Susan and Mike's interest in one another deepens, though Edie continues to pose competition for his affections. Eventually, Edie backs off and Susan and Mike consummate their relationship, eventually professing their love for one another. Having discovered a blackmail note among Mary Alice's belongings after her death, Susan and her friends begin questioning the truth behind her suicide and the secrets her family kept. Susan and Julie discover that Mary Alice's husband, Paul had their son, Zach Young, committed to a youth mental institution. Julie begins corresponding with Zach without Susan's knowledge. When he escapes the mental institution, Julie allows him to stay in her room without her mother's knowledge. Susan and Mike discover Zach while Julie is at school and return him to Paul. Soon, however, Susan discovers that Julie and Zach are dating, which makes her uneasy. When she asks Zach to stop seeing her daughter, he has an outburst, provoking her to forbid him from seeing Julie at all. As her relationship with Mike moves forward, Susan begins to uncover pieces of his hidden past. Her suspicions are aroused first when she meets Kendra Taylor, a mysterious woman from Mike's past, and again when she discovers a gun and large sums of money in his kitchen cabinets. During their Valentine's Day dinner, Mike collapses from a gunshot wound that he insists was self-inflicted. Additionally, Lynette's children find bloody jewelry in Mike's garage that connect him with the murder of Wisteria Lane resident Martha Huber. Susan and her friends decide to submit the evidence to the police. However, upon police investigation, she recalls that she and Mike had sex for the first time on the night Martha went missing. When Susan is brought in for questioning, she learns that Mike was convicted for manslaughter and drug trafficking in 1987 and that his gunshot wound suggests he was responsible for a break-in across town. Susan breaks off the relationship. In her new-found free time, Susan's interest in the Young family is renewed. She uncovers details of Mary Alice's real name, Angela, and the possible existence of a second Young child. Paul fabricates unconvincing lies to thwart Susan's efforts to discover his family's secrets. When a private detective (who was paid off by Paul) confirms his lies, Susan asks him to look into Mike's history. She is mortified to learn that Mike's victim was a cop. She contacts Kendra, hoping to understand the full story. Kendra explains that her sister and Mike's girlfriend at the time, Diedre, got involved in drugs and was forced to trade sex for freedom by a corrupt police officer. Mike, in trying to protect Dierdre and himself, unintentionally killed the cop. Susan reignites her relationship with Mike. Mike and Susan move into her house. While Mike is away on business, Susan goes to his house to feed his dog and discovers Zach, armed with a handgun. He tells her wait for Mike to return home so he can kill him. Season 2 When Mike returns home to find Zach holding Susan hostage, Susan takes the gun from Zach and fires it harmlessly. Zach escapes, which leads Mike to confess to Susan that Zach is his biological son that Dierdre had sold to Mary Alice and Paul years earlier. Given her history with Zach and his family, Susan tells Mike that if he continues to search for Zach, they cannot move in together. Susan and Mike decide to continue their relationship on a more casual basis. However, Susan eventually decides that she is willing to accept Zach for Mike's sake. She agrees to help Mike on his search and she eventually finds Zach on her own. She tries to convince him to come home; however, when he mentions his hope of rekindling his romance with Julie, she agrees to give him money to go to Utah and look for Paul. Paul returns to Wisteria Lane and assumes that Susan knows where Zach is. She reluctantly tells him how she sent him to Utah, and Paul passes the information on to Mike. Feeling angry and betrayed, Mike terminates the relationship. Susan is dismayed to learn that her ex-husband, Karl, has moved in with Edie. After her break-up with Mike and a brief split between Karl and Edie, Susan and Karl sleep together. The next morning, Susan tells Karl there is no chance of them getting back together and Karl returns to Edie. With less passion in her life, Susan decides to write an autobiography. While doing research about her father, Susan learns that there never was a Battle of Hanoi, forcing her mother to confess that her father is still alive and lives across town. She tries to establish a relationship with her reluctant father, Addison Prudy, a local business owner, but her attempts are effectively unsuccessful. After a trip to hospital for bumping her head, Susan meets Dr. Ron. The two begin seeing each other. He also informs her that she has a wandering spleen and will need a operation. Susan learns that her health insurance will not cover the operation. Edie suggests that she marry someone who has a good health plan and needs a wife. After her husband of convenience backs out at the last minute, Karl offers to marry her. They agree to keep the fake marriage a secret from Edie and Ron. Before her surgery, a nurse at the hospital discovers that Susan is married. While under anesthesia, Susan confesses her love for Mike to Ron, prompting the nurse to reveal her earlier discovery. Ron ends the relationship and informs Edie of Susan and Karl's marriage. Edie is furious and demands Karl give her a lavish wedding. Later, Karl tells Susan that he broke up with Edie and the two end up in bed together again. The next morning, he admits that he has not yet broken up with her. When Karl finally does leave Edie, he tells her there is someone else. In response, Edie hires a private detective to identify his other woman. Upon learning that Susan is the other woman, Edie intentionally sets Susan's house on fire. In this time of need, both Mike and Karl vie for Susan's affections. She tells Karl that he must sign their divorce papers even though he still loves her. She and Mike then make plans to meet for dinner at nearby Torch Lake, where Mike plans to propose. On his way to dinner, Mike is a victim of a hit-and-run at the hands of Orson Hodge, whom Susan had recently befriended. Season 3 As a result of the hit-and-run, Mike falls into a coma. Having lived in denial for six months, Susan begins to think that Mike may never wake up. Susan then begins dating Ian Hainsworth, a British man whose wife, Jane, has been in a coma for years. Susan and Ian decide to take a romantic vacation in the country and have sex for the first time. Meanwhile, Edie visits Mike in the hospital to retrieve her CD player and Mike awakens. Edie learns that Mike now suffers from amnesia and his most recent memory is moving to Wisteria Lane in 2004, over two years ago. Edie sees a window of opportunity and, rather than helping Mike recall the past two years of his life, she lies and says that while Mike and Susan were dating, she treated him "like dirt" and he did not love her. Mike believes Edie's lies and turns Susan away when she comes to visit. Susan learns that Edie has been taking advantage of Mike's amnesia by pretending to be his girlfriend. Mike is unwilling to listen to Susan's explanation of the truth, especially when he learns about Ian. Having lost hope, Susan continues her romance with Ian. Susan is suspicious of Bree's new husband, Orson, especially after his former neighbor, Carolyn Bigsby, accuses him of murdering his missing wife, Alma. Bree soon confides in Susan and tells her that Orson may have murdered his former mistress, Monique Pollier, as well. However, Mike is arrested for Monique's murder, restoring both Bree's faith in Orson and Susan's loyalty to Mike. Edie breaks up with Mike, leaving him without bail. Ian issues an ultimatum, promising to pay Mike's bail if Susan stops seeing and speaking to him. Susan tips off the police about Orson's possible involvement in Monique's murder, causing a rift in her friendship with Bree. After Jane passes away, Susan realizes that must stay completely true to Ian and backs away from Mike, who has been acquitted. Almost immediately after, Susan accepts a marriage proposal from Ian and she and Bree reconcile. As he slowly regains his memory, Mike remembers how he was going to propose to Susan before the hit-and-run. He challenges Ian for her affections in a game of poker, which Ian wins. Mike initially backs off, but begins pursuing Susan once again. Soon, Mike and Ian admit to having bet her in a poker game. She calls off the wedding and declares that she does not want to see either of them again. Realizing that letting both of them go is a mistake, Susan decides to take Ian back. However, he tells her that he cannot spend the rest of his life wondering if she is still in love with Mike, and he leaves. Susan and Mike reunite and become engaged. The couple get married in a private ceremony in the woods, with Julie as their only guest. Season 4 One month after marrying Mike, Susan learns that she is pregnant. While looking into their medical histories for the baby's interest, Mike is forced to tell Susan that he lied about his father being dead. Susan visits Mike's father, Nick, who is in jail for murder. Nick warns Susan that Mike has had a troubled past and she should keep an eye on him. With the stress of finances for the baby, Mike begins working overtime, despite an injury resulting from the hit-and-run over a year ago. He begins relying on pills and accidentally leaves one on Bree's kitchen floor for her to find. She convinces Susan to confront him. Mike apologizes and promises to stop taking the pills. However, Susan finds pills in Mike's truck and tells him that if he does not go to rehab, she will leave him; he agrees to commit himself. After a devastating tornado hits Wisteria Lane, Bree, Orson, and their newborn, Benjamin, move into Susan's house temporarily. During his stay, Orson develops a sleep walking habit and unconsciously admits to running Mike over to Julie. Julie tells Mike, who then addresses Orson about his confession. Exemplifying clear signs of remorse, Orson admits once more what he had done. Susan feels extremely betrayed and Bree, unable to forgive Orson, asks him to move out. Shortly after, Susan gives birth to a baby boy. They name their son Maynard, after Mike's deceased grandfather. Also, Julie leaves to attend Princeton University for an early summer internship. In the five years that take place between seasons four and five, Susan and Mike are involved in a car crash that kills a mother and her daughter. Although Susan was driving, Mike takes the blame, as Susan cannot find her license after the accident. Susan feels incredibly guilty for taking the lives of Lila and Paige Dash, but Mike insists it was not their fault. The argument over the topic becomes so great that it results in divorce. Giving up on love, Susan engages in a casual relationship with her house painter, Jackson Braddock. Season 5 Susan had managed to keep her relationship with Jackson a secret from her friends and her son, nicknamed M.J. Despite their initial agreement to have their relationship strictly sexual, Jackson seeks for a deeper connection. Jackson asks if he can move in with Susan, who responds by confessing that she wants to keep the relationship as it is. Soon enough, Mike and MJ learn about the relationship. Mike and Jackson become friends, which Susan agrees is healthy for MJ's sake. Still, Mike works long hours and lives far away, causing him to miss out on his son's life. As a result, he moves across the street from Susan. Jackson makes the sudden announcement that he is moving to nearby Riverton and asks Susan to come with him. After much consideration, Susan decides that she is unsure of what she wants and turns down Jackson's offer. Much to her dismay, Susan learns that Mike has begun dating Katherine, her close friend and neighbor. Realizing that she cannot keep Mike from being happy, Susan gives the couple her blessing, despite still feeling uncomfortable. Fearing that MJ is getting left behind in school, she takes a job at a private school in order to enroll MJ and pay for his tuition. With both Susan and Mike employed, MJ spends a great amount of time under Katherine's care. Susan is uncomfortable with MJ spending so much time with her and is heartbroken to learn that Mike is moving in with Katherine and that MJ will be seeing Katherine more often. Following Edie's death in a fatal car accident, Susan attempts to comfort Edie's husband, Dave Williams. She then explains to him the truth behind her own accident and how the guilt tore apart her marriage. Susan is unaware that Dave is the husband of Paige and Lila Dash and has been seeking revenge against Mike for taking away his family. Meanwhile, Jackson returns to Fairview and proposes to Susan. She is relieved, as she never truly got over her feelings for him. However, he then explains that he is in the country on an expired visa and only needs to marry Susan to stay in the country and continue his work. When Susan learns that Mike, who is engaged to Katherine, will no longer have to pay alimony once she is married, she explains the false pretenses of her engagement. Dave overhears this and reports Jackson to immigration officials. With Jackson out of the picture, Dave invites Susan and M.J. on a fishing trip, planning to kill MJ just like Susan killed his own child. Dave leaves behind a video tape detailing his plan. Mike finds it and abandons Katherine at the airport right before their flight for their Las Vegas wedding to save Susan and MJ Mike calls Susan to warn her, but Dave commands the situation and tells Mike to meet them at the sight of their car accident some years earlier. Dave bounds Susan on the side of the road and plans to drive his car, with MJ in it, right in front of Mike's car as he approaches at top speed. However, guilt consumes Dave and he lets MJ out. Dave and Mike's cars still collide, but no one is seriously injured. Susan and Mike share a brief kiss. Dave is sent to a mental hospital in Boston and two months later Mike marries an unidentified bride. Season 6 Susan is identified as Mike's bride in the sixth season premiere. In the eight weeks leading up to the wedding, Susan avoids any contact with Katherine, failing to offer her support or an apology, which intensifies Katherine's anger toward Susan. After the wedding, Julie is strangled outside of Susan's home. Julie slips into a coma following her attack. While waiting for her to awaken, Susan learns that Julie had dropped out of medical school, was involved with a married man, and had a pregnancy scare before her attack. When Julie awakens, she refuses to identify the married man she was seeing. Later in the season, Julie's attacker is revealed to be Eddie Orlofsky (Josh Zuckerman), a local young adult who is also responsible for a handful of murders in Fairview. Prior to the attack, Susan had taken Eddie on as an art student and he developed a crush on her. When he discovered that she was remarrying Mike and that she did not see him as a romantic suitor, he attack Julie, mistaking her for Susan. Katherine continues to pursue Mike, believing that he is still in love with her. She becomes dangerously close with M.J., telling him that his mother had victimized her. Mike warns her to leave his family alone, as he never truly loved her. After he leaves, Katherine calls 9-1-1 asking for an ambulance, and then stabs herself with a knife with Mike's fingerprints on it.Katherine frames Mike for her wound. Susan, realizing that Katherine has suffered a total nervous breakdown, calls Katherine's daughter, Dylan (Lyndsy Fonseca), who comes to town and has her mother committed for psychiatric observation. Susan later forgives Katherine once she recovers from her breakdown. Soon after,Mike reveals that he has accumulated an immense debt in the past year. Unable to balance their debt, Susan and Mike decide to move off Wisteria Lane and rent their house out temporarily. They move into an apartment across town while Paul Young rents their house on Wisteria Lane. Season 7 Struggling to make ends meet while living in a small apartment across town, Susan accepts an offer made by her landlord, Maxine Rosen, to appear on a website in which she does housework in her lingerie, though she keeps her new job a secret from Mike. Susan has begun her new job that she recently obtained from her landlord, Maxine, where she cleans her home in raunchy lingerie on a webcam while being broadcasted to paying customers of Maxine’s website. Susan is very hesitant at first but soon becomes quite the expert thanks to some pointers and a pep-talk from Maxine. While “performing” on one of her webcasts, Mike returns home and nearly discovers Susan’s secret. Instead, he is turned on by Susan’s revealing lingerie and the two nearly make love on camera. Fortunately, Susan is able to log off without Mike noticing. Soon, Susan starts making more money than Mike and manages to make their truck payment before Mike has to ask for an extension. He continues to believe that Susan is making the extra cash by selling her craft-made jewelry, and brings her flowers to show his appreciation for all her effort. The guilt begins to overcome Susan, however, and she admits to Maxine that her conscious is getting to her. Susan is later less than pleased when she finds out that some her best and sexiest internet show moves are being copied by a competitor. Susan is becoming a big hit with Va-Va-Va-Broom.com., and Maxine, her "madame", gives her a bonus check as she was the girl with the most hits on her softcore site. Susan is very pleased, and since she and Mike are finally starting to save some money, she tells him in the laundry room that they should go to Chez Naomi to celebrate. Mike is a bit hesitant, though. Once he leaves, Susan is confronted by a neighbor, Stacy Strauss, who says she stole her bit involving inserting a feather duster in the mouth. Susan says it was a coincidence, as she doesn't watch what the other girls do. Stacy tells her to watch her back. Later, Susan comes over at Maxine's, while the latter is ordering steaks to offer her cleaning girls for Christmas, and Susan heads into the monitoring room to get her money envelope, and she notices Stacy is using a vacuuming bit Susan came up with. An angry Susan then steals the key to Stacy's apartment and breaks in. When Strauss gives another show, she prepares to perform the vacuum stunt and it all backfires, as it starts blowing dust into her face, after Susan had sabotaged it. Susan laughs it off as she watches her rival's show go down in dust, and proceeds with her own show. Stacy comes over, busting through the front door, and the two engage in a catfight. Maxine watches it all from her monitoring room and, thinking it's all a bit, is disappointed when the two roll away from the camera's angle and heads on over to warn them. Susan cuts the live broadcast short, and tells Maxine that Stacy interrupted her. Her boss is upset at Stacy, and tells her to go to her room. She does so, and Maxine jokes that their catfight video got so many hits it was too much for her router. Later, in the laundry room, Stacy apologizes to Susan, as Maxine won't let her do another show unless she does just that. Strauss says she is desperate to go back to Virginia, where her family is, which is something Susan can relate to. She then tells Stacy that if she was so willing to go back home, she shouldn't spend so much on all the fancy things she saw when she broke into her apartment. Stacy explains that she just feels the need to splurge a little every once in a while, which is also something she can relate to. However, they are both confident that by the end of the year they will be able to get out of that shady business. Susan asks Stacy how long she has been doing this, and she says it's been six years already. Delfino is horrifiend, and she later tells her husband they don't need to go to Chez Naomi, they'll do that once they get back to Wisteria Lane. Mike is very relieved. When Susan realizes she can't afford MJ's favorite cereal, she reluctantly takes up Lynette's offer to work as baby Paige's nanny. Lynette had decided she wanted baby Paige to get used to crying herself to sleep, much to nanny Susan's dismay. Susan couldn't get used to a crying baby thinking the baby wjould feel abandoned so she kept sneaking to hold Paige. Lynette was upset that Susan would not conform to her way of raising her own baby. Susan was going to quit but then told Lynette that there was just too much crying in her life, she and MJ were crying themselves to sleep at night because they missed Mike so much. Susan later learns that Renee had a relationship with Tom Scavo before he married Lynette. Susan tells Tom that he has put them both in a tricky situation, and she suggests Renee leave Wisteria Lane. Renee is insulted by Susan's suggestion and the pair confront each other at a neighborhood riot. When the riot starts to get violent, the two get separated. Susan is pushed to the floor, and is stepped on, and passes out. When the police arrive, Renee and the others run over to check if she is OK. Her fate remains unknown. Mike is back and Susan is thrilled. It’s just the boost she needs after learning her injuries from the riot forced doctors to remove a kidney. Susan is advised to go on dialysis, but refuses to entertain such a notion. Her attitude changes after she collapses in front of M.J. and has a seziure. Susan asks Lynette, Bree and Gaby if they’ll be there to help Mike with M.J. if something bad happens to her. They all agree. Susan needs a kidney and Julie is back in town ready to give up one of hers. After all, a blood relative is the best chance for a match. Susan puts the kibosh on Julie’s plan. There has to be another way. Actually, there is. Susan’s mom, Sophie, has come to see her ailing daughter along with Susan’s eccentric Aunt Claire. Sophie dismisses the notion of giving up one of her kidneys because she’s going on a cruise. Susan can’t believe her own mother won’t even get tested to see if she’s a viable match. Aunt Claire says the reason Sophie can’t help is because she has cancer. Chemo treatments start in a week. The cruise story was just a cover. This leads to a touching heart-to-heart chat between mother and daughter where it becomes abundantly clear just how much each one loves the other. Guess that’s the one good thing about a health scare. Susan says, “It makes you think about what the important things are.” After Paul kicks her out, Beth submits paperwork at the hospital indicating that in the event of her death, her kidney would be given to Susan, she then pulls out a gun and commits suicide. Despite initial refusal, Paul allows Susan to receive his wife's kidney and the pair reconcile. Alternate Timeline Upon hearing the news of Karl's death, Susan contemplates the possibility of a life with her late ex-husband had they remained together. Instead of allowing Karl walk out on their marriage, Susan envisions herself stopping Karl and requesting the two of them to reach a compromise, ultimately remaining together for the sake of their daughter, Julie. Susan begins the reparation of their marriage by prompting Karl to list all of the women that he had slept with during their marriage. Not realizing that Karl's list of lovers was longer than she had initially hoped, Susan expresses her discomfort at her own idea and argues that "sometimes, secrets between a couple can be a good thing". Unfortunately, due to her much inhibited personality and lack of initiative to confront Karl about his infidelities, Susan becomes overweight. After a horrendous failed attempt at seducing Mike - who dropped by to fix her sink - to get back at Karl, Susan resolves to shed her unsightly pounds in order to become attractive for her husband once again. Some time after Susan is nearing the last few stages of regaining her former body back, Karl unfortunately decides to walk out on their marriage officially. A sympathetic Karl tenderly informs a heartbroken Susan that she could "do better". Back in reality while being comforted by Mrs. McCluskey, Susan expresses both grief of her ex-husband's passing, but also gratitude towards him for allowing her to achieve the life that she has now. Personality Susan is characterized as an "accident-prone klutz," a trait she inherited from her mother. Susan "rarely has an error-free moment and when it seems things are finally looking up for her, she does something terrible to screw it up." Susan is also emotionally-driven and "a romantic at heart." She has described herself as someone who always lets a romantic fantasy consume her. She has a strong reliance on men, as evidenced when Edie deduces that Susan only spent forty-one days of her high school and college years single. Relationships :For a complete list of Susan's relationships throughout the show, see Susan's relationships Quotations Behind Closed Doors While developing the series, Desperate Housewives creator Marc Cherry envisioned Susan as a girl next door and chose her to convey this image. The character is a compendium of single mothers in Cherry's life "desperate to land a man." He also drew upon his own personal experiences while creating the character. Julia Louis-Dreyfus expressed interest in the role, but ABC executives felt she was not right for the part. Actors originally considered for the role include Courteney Cox, Calista Flockhart, Heather Locklear, Mary-Louise Parker, and Sela Ward. Cherry wrote the part with Parker in mind, but she rejected the offer, later explaining "it just didn’t feel like I was gonna serve it as well as someone else might." Teri Hatcher auditioned for the role in January 2004 and impressed Cherry immediately. After a second audition, Hatcher read for the role in front of network executives. Cherry praised her performance, saying "it was the best audition I've ever seen in network." Hatcher later commented, "I don't think they were hot to hire me for Susan... I was maybe on a B-list, certainly not an A-list." Despite her reservations, Hatcher was the third reported cast member to be cast in the series on February 18, 2004. The character has appeared onscreen in every episode of the series, one of only three characters to do so. Gallery Susan-mayer.jpg Susan.jpg Susan Mayer.jpg Susan S5 3.jpg Susan S5.jpg Susan S6 2.jpg Susan Promo.jpg Susan edit.jpg Susan Delfino S7.jpg Trivia *Susan was originally planned to be named 'Susan Meyer' (stated in the book, "Behind Closed Doors"). *Both Courteney Cox and Heather Locklear turned down the role, Cox because she was pregnant (but she was Marc Cherry's first choice for the role) and Locklear because she was starring in LAX. Michelle Rodriguez, Calista Flockhart and Mary-Louise Parker were also considered before the part went to Teri Hatcher. *Susan drives 5 cars on the show- 1983 Volvo 240 Wagon (1x01), 2003 Volvo XC70 (1x02-3x18), 2007 Volvo XC70 (3x19-4x17), 2002 Cadillac Escalade (5x01) and a 2009 Volvo XC60 (5x02-Present) *Susan has married both of her husbands twice. *Susan's Birthday is November 29. *Susan loves to have her ears nibbled during sex (DH: We're So Happy You're So Happy) *Teri Hatcher is the first to appear in the credits. Category:Main characters Category:Housewives Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Married characters Category:Musicians Category:Divorced characters Category:Teachers Category:Homeowners Association members Category:Delfino family Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Gun owners Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters